


This isn't love

by DearHeatherMell



Series: Making up for the years we all lost [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Catch them foreshadowings, Father-Son Relationship, First fic with a good ol' ass slapping, M/M, Ravager Mantis, Sibling Bonding, Tag along the way, There is child abuse in chapter 6, but I'm not sure to say if it's mild or, dear god, help me make this stupid story longer, hopefully, peter and mantis are half-siblings, so just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: Mantis would watch as Ego and Peter have their fun and games, just like all of Egos other children did before him.But Peter was definitely different from all of the other kids before.





	1. Delivery

Peter Jason Quill. Ten years old. Half Terran, half whatever. Kidnapped from Terra almost three or four weeks ago. 

"Please don't make me go, Yondu!" The young Terran begged, gripping tightly onto the blue aliens leather jacket, "I like being here! I mean, you guys do smell pretty bad and all of you are a bunch of alcoholics and sex addicts. But still!"

"Boy, if you don't let go of my jacket, I will drop ya off in the middle of nowhere and you get to see no daddy." Yondu threatened.

Without a word, Peter released the jacket, doing what he was told.

Peter really liked the Ravagers. He got to meet and greet everyone in just four weeks. Of course, he didn't like how they would drink or when Yondu threatened to eat him. He didn't like when anyone wanted to eat him; normal people shouldn't have the conscious of eating other people. 

He sat down on a chair that was next to the window, watching every jump that was made. Peter also managed to take a peak at Kraglin, who was talking to Yondu. He could see the relationship they had, but wasn't sure what kind. 

Thinking the Terran wasn't looking, Yondu slapped Kranglins ass that was loud enough for Peter to hear.

 _Ah. That was it._ Yondu and Kraglin were together. Peter always forgot about that. 

"There is a child in the room!" Peter loudly reminded them, "Speaking of, you two should get a room!"

"Boy! How many times do I gotta tell ya to shut up!?" Yondu yelled in return. Yondu knew Peter mumbled shit under his breathe as he looked out the window, but he didn't bother to say anything and let slide.

"Thank god we finally get to deliver that little shit." Kraglin said, loud enough for Quill to hear. 

Peter knew Kraglin didn't like kids. Peter also knew Kraglin didn't like him the most. 

Looking out the window, Peter could see a reddish planet. _Is that a face on the planet?_

"Quill!" Yondu called, "Come over here, boy!"

Peter did as he was told. He went up to Yondu, back straight and everything.

Yondu rummaged through his jacket and pulled out a small phone like device, programmed to notify Yondu for one thing.

"Just in case, y'know, if you ever want to return." Yondu handed the Terran the device. "I given other ones to other kids before you. But none of them ever called, so I hope you're different, or some shit.."

Peter stared at the phone, then back at Yondu. "Thank you, Captain. Hopefully I will." He smiled as he turned it on, "Can I ask to return once I get on the planet?"

"No."

* * *

Mantis. Nine years old. Empathic Insectoid being. Founded by Ego during larva state. Currently hiding behind founders leg.

"What are you going to do when they arrive, Mantis?" Ego asked, looking up as the Ravagers ship entered. 

No response. Mantis looked down, playing with the dirt with her feet, not paying attention to what he had just said.

"Mantis." Ego repeated, getting her attention this time. 

"Yes, Ego?"

"What are you going to do when they deliver the kid? I'm not going to ask again."

Mantis fiddled with her hands, "Greet the child and talk to them for a while."

"Good job." 

As the ship was landing, Mantis covered her ears from how loud it was. She's seen so many kids come but it never gets any better with the noises. 

The door to the ship opened, with Yondu, Kraglin and Peter, who was listening to the music on his Walkman.

"Hey there, jackass!" Yondu called, quickly making his way down, with Peter following by his side, "Brought the kid, pay up."

Ego rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, Yondu. How much exactly?"

"100,000 units."

"God damn, Yondu! You are a greedy bitch."

Kraglin finally went down, tired of looking at the brightly colored planet almost every 6 months or so. 

"Hey Ego, where are all of the other kids?" Kraglin asked, realizing how Mantis was always the one to come out when a new kid arrived, "Don't ya think they would like to meet their new brother?"

"They're all inside playing." Ego said as he transferred the units to Yondu. "They usually get nervous when a new child arrives."

Mantis poked Peters arm, trying to get his attention. Peter looked at her and removed the orange headphones from his ears. The first thing he was able to notice was the odd smile she was trying the make.

He looked around, "What are you doing?" 

"Smiling. I hear it is the thing people do to make others like you."

Peter sighed and patted her cheek, "Keep trying. Your smile will get better eventually."

"Peter." Ego called, making both Mantis and Peter look over at him. "Come here, Peter. Nothing to be afraid of."

The young Terran grabbed his own arm, wondering if it really is his father. But he did as he was told and slowly walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"Hello Peter." Ego said. "I'm Ego. Your father."

Peter didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. What exactly is someone suppose to do when a man you haven't met for the first ten years of your life has never once even said hi to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I tried to make this as serious as it could be. But the Kragdu was stronger.


	2. Alien sibling bonding

Peter continued looking at the man, letting the air fill with awkward silence. 

'Don't be fucking rude.' Mouthed Yondu, frightening Peter into actually saying hello.

With a shaky sigh, Peter extended his arm for a handshake. "H-hi _dad_. I'm Peter, but I guess you already knew that."

"Quill, God dammit!" Yondu yelled, frightening Mantis this time. 

Yondu glanced over at the frightened girl, who was staring over at Peter and Ego. Without missing a beat, Yondu made his way over and kneeled down to her eye level. Mantis stepped back.

"Where are ya other brother and sisters, huh, girlie?" Yondu asked, toning his voice down.

Mantis shrugged, receiving a suspicious look from the blue man. She then quietly sighed and pointed at the main mansion Ego lived in. 

"In there." She said in a whisper.

"Mhm.." Yondu petted her head and stood back up, "Maybe you should go in and play with them, don't ya think?"

Mantis looked over at Ego, who was looking at her in return. 

"I... I think I'll remain here. Until Peter wants to go inside." 

Yondu nodded and walked right back next to Kraglin. Kraglin nudged him and pointed over to Ego and Peter, who continued talking.

"So.. You're telling me that you are celestial? Like, some kind of God?" Peter asked, trying to process what he had just heard.

"A small one." Ego chuckled, "I'll explain more over dinner. For now, Mantis will take you to where you will be sleeping while I finish up with Yondu."

Peter nodded and watched as the green, antennaed girl walked over to him.

"So, I'm guessing your name is Mantis?" He asked, realizing he didn't get her name from their last interaction.

Mantis nodded in agreement, "This way." She said, leading him to the main mansion.

Before following her, Peter quickly ran back to Yondu and tightly hugged him.

"Jezus, boy." 

"I'm going to miss you, Yondu. Thanks for kidnapping me and letting me be a Ravager for a month. Thanks for taking me to, what I hope is, my dad." Peter said, hugging him even tighter. 

Yondu nodded, "Course, boy." He pulled him away and kneeled down, "Still have the device, just in case?" He whispered.

Peter nodded, receiving a pat on the head by him, then quickly ran back over to Mantis.

Yondu shot his head up back to Ego, expression changing quickly.

"If anything happens to that Quill boy, I will find out, Ego." Yondu warned.

Ego nodded his head and crossed his arms, pretending to care for what he had just said. 

"When have I ever hurt a kid?"

* * *

It was silent for most of the walk to the mansion. It was odd for Peter not to speak to someone he'll be sharing a house with. Maybe if he asked her questions, it would be a little less awkward. 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

Mantis' antennas perked up, then looked back at him, "No one has ever asked me a personal question before."

The Terran pointed at the top of her head, "Your antennas, what are they for?"

"Their purpose?" Mantis asked before answering.

Peter nodded.

"I think they have to do something with my empathic abilities." Mantis answered, "I can feel someone's feelings if I touch them."

Peters eyes widened, "You read minds? Like a telepath? Are you a telepath??"

"No. I feel feelings. Emotions."

"Oh." Peter looked down, embarrassed about mixing up empaths and telepaths. Not his fault he didn't have powers like everyone else.

"May I?" Mantis asked, pointing to his hand.

"Hmm? Sure, I'm not stop you." He said, putting his hand in front of her as they walked side by side.

Mantis cautiously held his hand, quivering at the emotions and making her antennas softly light up.

"You feel.. Nervous." She confirmed, "Why is that?" 

"You really wanna know?" Peter asked. He saw that Mantis nodded, so decided he should tell, "Well, first my mom died a month ago, I was there for that. That blue guy, Yondu, kidnapped me right after I left. I spent four weeks living with a bunch of cool guys who drink and have sex,"

Mantis mouth open to speak up.

"Not with each other, with sex robots. Trust me on that one, it's really gross." 

She then quickly shut her mouth, as her question has been answered.

"Four weeks of being threatened to be eaten and being delivered here to my, supposedly, dad." Peter finished, panting a bit from all of his explaining.

Mantis had no words. She didn't know how to respond to such a mouthful.

"What about you? Anything happened to you in your- Hold old are you?"

"Nine years old."

"Wow. You're really mature for your age."

"Thank you." She said happily. _It was the trauma._

"Anything happened in your nine years of life?" Peter asked again.

_Anything but the other children. Do not tell him about the children. You'll fail Ego and the he'll yell at you. Maybe even worst to hurt you._

"Mantis? You okay?"

She quickly snapped back to reality, "What?" 

"I asked if you were okay? And if anything happened in your life?"

"Mm.. Nope."

"Really? Cause you seemed a little out i-" Peter tripped over some of the bigger rocks, as he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Peter. Peter, are you okay?" Mantis worriedly asked, getting down to her knees.

Peter groaned, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'll live."

Mantis patted his back and stood back up, helping him back up to his feet.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now come, I'll show you to your room."

Peter nodded as Mantis walked in front of him. 

Before following, Peter noticed her quietly slipping something into her pocket. Thinking she might of found something on the ground, he didn't think much of it and followed her inside.


	3. Gaining a new family member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want is brother and sister Peter and Mantis  
> After all the bull Ego pulled on them  
> That's why these chapters have Peter and Mantis just hanging out and talking about the wannabe Santa  
> This is basically a filler chapter

"This is where you will be sleeping." Mantis said, pushing open the two doors revealing an enormous room than what Peter slept for the past month. Well, enormous to Peter.

The room was grey with hints of yellow splattered around. There was even a sofa and two chairs around it. Already lit up chandeliers like, a couple of them actually, placed around the walls. Holy heck, a king size bed! There were so many windows all around the room, and from those windows, Peter could see Yondu's ship finally leaving the planet.

Peter thought the best part had to be the balcony. It even had a chair out there too.

All giddy like, Peter grabbed Mantis' hand and ran towards the out of the balcony. 

Peter hung his arms over the railing and continued to watch as whatever's left of Yondu's ship until it was completely out of eyesight.

Mantis, on the other hand, sat on the empty chair with her hands on her lap. 

"Is this really where I'll be living?" Peter asked, not looking away from all of the green trees and the yellow-orange sky.

"Yes." 

The Terran quickly frowned, "But.. All by myself? Is there no other kids or adults around here? Other than you of course!"

"No." Mantis mourned. "There are no other children.."

It became quite. Peter didn't know what else to say and neither did Mantis.

But Peters mind did start to race. Maybe, she could be something else to him. To feel less lonely and awkward, considering he'll be living there for now on.

"The bearded guy, wannabe Santa, he found you, right?"

Mantis nodded.

"So, he adopted you?"

"I suppose."

"You're my sister."

"Pardon?"

"You're my sister." Peter repeated. "Well, my step sister anyways."

The Insectoid turned her head a bit in confusion, which caused Peter to roll his eyes.

"It means we're brother and sister, but not actually from blood. Santa Claus doesn't have a single DNA you share with."

Mantis nodded again, understanding perfectly by what he means this time. 

Maybe this was a bad idea. The Terran couldn't believe he could be related to a Celestial or have a human bug as a step sister. It just didn't make any sense, like a tree or a raccoon ever becoming friends.

Peter motioned Mantis next to him with his hand. 

"Come on, sis. Just watch and take in all of nature."

Considering she always knows how Egos planet already looks from above, Mantis stood up and stood next to him, clasping her hands together. It made her seem like she was praying in some way.

"What happened to your mother?" Mantis asked, looking over at Peter, who was already looking sad.

He shrugged. "She had brain cancer. She was an amazing person; memorized every song that came on the radio." Peters eyes glimmered with tears.

Mantis noticed this, as she gently touched the side of his neck. Tears quickly streamed down her face, antennas glowing softly. She knew his sadness.

Shortly after, Peter had tears streaming down his face as well. He wiped them away with his sleeves. "Can we not mention her, please?"

She moved her hand away and nodded. "Of course."

"Is everything alright?"

Peter and Mantis jumped from the sudden voice coming into the room. They looked behind them to see, the wannabe Santa, Ego. 

"Yes Ego." Mantis shyly said, wiping tears away with her hand.

"Yes dad.." Peter said, who wasn't comfortable with calling the stranger 'dad' yet.

Ego was able to tell something was up. 

"There's food downstairs if you're ready to eat. Then we can talk more about what's going on, okay Pete?"

He nodded and watched as Ego left the room. 

"Come on, 'sis'. I haven't eaten since god know when." Peter headed towards the door as Mantis followed behind him.

* * *

The dining room was huge, but the three still decided to eat at a smaller table. The Terran has never seen so many big tables in the same room.

Ego served them all a blue, glowing, edible substance. Peter didn't know what it is, or how it tasted like. Blue glowing jello' is what they should call it instead, cause that's what it's looking like.

"Peter is calling me his sister now, Ego." Mantis said, trying to make conversation.

"Is that so?" Ego looked over at Peter, who was poking the blue goo with his spoon. "How come Peter?"

Peter sighed. "Because I don't want to be alone, considering all of my family members are dead or back on Earth."

The room became silent again. Ego became nervous and Mantis was uncomfortable.

"Peter, you seem happy when you talk to Mantis, but now you seem kind of-"

"Bummed out?" Peter interrupted, finishing the sentence for Ego.

Ego nodded. "Yes, bummed out is the word. Why is that? Don't you like me Pete?"

"I just met you." Peter put his spoon down, "I don't know how to react to someone who's just jumping into my life. I mean, yeah, my mom did say you were going to pick me up.. Plus, Mantis feels like an actual sister to me."

"I felt his emotions." Mantis added, immediately going back to her food.

Ego glanced at her as she wasn't looking. "Well then, I could explain now if you'd like."

"No." Peter stopped him. "Not here. Somewhere else." 

"If that's what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make Ego hurry the hell up and tell Pete about where he came from  
> But sibling Mantis and Peter are far more important than that  
> Get to the p o i n t


	4. Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens up the GOTG 2 script*
> 
> God damn it
> 
> Just skip, like, half of it.

After dinner, Ego, Mantis and Peter took a floating tram to a palace, which Peter can see from afar. 

During the trip, Peter held on to the side of the tram, as he was afraid that he might fall out if anything happened. 

"You look worried." Mantis commented, proceeding to touch his face.

"Sis, please stop-"

"You really are worried."

There was no way of denying it, Peter really was worried. He didn't, or couldn't, reply to Mantis' comment. He wasn't ready for whatever his 'father' was about to show him. But, there could be hope this man really was his father.

"Peter, look!" Mantis pointed to the multicolored bubbles, or 'mercurial' as one would call it, for Peter to see. This was always Mantis' favorite part.

Still holding on, Peter looked up and watched in awe as all of the bubble clumps passed by them.

"Here we are." Ego announced as the tram came to a stop and helped his kids off.

Peter watched as the large water fountain spat out fishes along with its water. There was so many small things on this planet that gave Peter bad vibes. But, repeating it over in his head, he should at least give the man a chance. He missed Yondu.

"Come children," Ego motioned over towards the palace, "I can show you your very special heritage, Peter."

Only Peter nodded and followed Ego inside, then noticed Mantis didn't follow. "You coming, sis?"

"I think I will remain out here." Mantis assured them and sat down on the fountain. "I'm sure the both of you would like some alone time."

"Good idea, Mantis." Ego agreed with her decision and placed his hand on Peters back. "Come on Peter."

Watching them enter the palace, Mantis started listing different ways of how Peter could stay safe.

* * *

As the enormous doors opened, Peter saw rows of large, glossy statues lining on each side of the palace. Kind of like a museum.

"The form you see before you is only an extension of who I am." Ego started explaining and pointed at the first statue. "I don't know where I came from, exactly."

Peter watched as the statue began to animate, as a floating brain that flickered lights floated in space. If that truly was his father, then it probably made a lot of sense. 

Ego continued, "The first thing I remember is flickering, as you could see, and drifting in the cosmos - utterly and entirely alone."

The statue brain started pulling cosmic dust and rocks onto itself. As Ego spoke about how he came to be, the brain went from a hard metal shell to a completely new planet, then to its beautiful landscapes and structures. It was sort of satisfying to watch. 

"Wow." Peter watched, eyes widened.

"But I was no ant to be fulfilled solely by labor. I wanted more. A desire."

The statue started to seem a bit sad and alone just by sitting there. And for some reason, Peter felt it's saddening effect. 

"I thought, and I set myself to task myself to finding that am I all alone in this universe."

The brain started forming a smaller light on the surface of the planet a formed Egos 'human' self. 

"I was able to create what I imagined biological life might look like." 

Ego pushed Peter to another statued area, where it showed Ego exploring various other planets. Planets inhabited and barren. 

"I've visited thousands of planets over thousands of years, but one barren husk after the next until until I found what I sought. Life. I figured, I really wasn't alone."

Peter continued watching the statues moving, but sadly looked down. "When did you meet mom?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

"Not long after." Ego showed him another statue, a statue of Ego and Meredith kissing. A statue of Ego and a pregnant Meredith.

Mantis entered the already opened doors and slowly made her way over to Ego and Peter. She looked up at the pregnant Meredith. That must've been Peters mother. She looked beautiful, considering that this was simply a statue. All Mantis wanted was a mother, even if she didn't get to meet her that long.

"If you loved mom why did you leave her?" Asked Peter, before Ego placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll need to show you something, Pete." Ego glanced over at Mantis. "Why don't you join us Mantis? You're already here."

Not having much of choice, she agreed to go along and see more of the beautiful lady.

* * *

Ego ended up taking them to a courtyard like area. And there was a giant sculpture of Peters mother, Meredith. Both Mantis and Peter looked up at the sculpture, one more upset than the other. Ego sadly watched from behind them.

"Mom told everyone my father was from the stars." Peter told Mantis, which Ego overheard.

"Did they not believe her?" Mantis asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

The Terran shook his head, "Remember when I told you she had brain cancer? People thought she was delusional."

Peter looked over at Ego, who looked sad and ashamed. "I'd love to believe all of this, but you left the most wonderful woman to die alone."

"Peter, I really didn't want to leave her. But I had to. I would've withered and perish if I don't come back regularly."

"Do you know what it's like seeing your mother die? Asking to grab your hand and you refuse! Hearing her last words." Peter went silent as Ego lifted his chin. 

"Give me the chance of being the father she would've wanted me to be." Ego grabbed Peters hand and, gently, putting them in a cupping position. "There's a lot I need to show you Peter."

Peter looked up at him, ready to pull his hands away if anything. 

"Just concentrate and close your eyes. Take your brain to the surface of this planet." 

From the side, Mantis watched as a light emerged from Peters hands, which quickly left as it came. As time passed, she watched them play catch with that small light ball. 

She could hear Ego telling Peter 'you're home, son.' It made her a little jealous, but she supposed it was fine.

That's all Mantis ever wanted though. Ego to be a good father, especially towards her and other kids that weren't like Peter. She looked up at the sculpture once more and wondered if she would've like Mantis, even if she isn't one of her own, it didn't hurt to dream so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a boring chapter to do. Where was the sibling bonding and shit talking Ego?


	5. The word 'love'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl added a Telltale reference cause that's the only thing I've been playing
> 
>  Technically, it isn't a reference. It's the whole damn scene
> 
> [This scene!](https://youtu.be/188X-1VonAg)

It was finally dark on Egos planet, and Mantis hasn't seen Peter since his interaction with Ego. She decided to leave the area so they could connect more, but it only brought worry onto her.

_Peter has the celestial gene, he should be fine. He isn't like the other children. Peter should last longer._

Mantis quickly snapped out of her conscious when she heard music from a couple rooms down. Peter had finally returned. 

The music suddenly stopped, which worried the Insectoid. A lot.

Mantis got up from her bed, leaving room and slowly crept through the halls until she made it into Peters room.

The young Terran was dancing around the room with the small box in his hands. It was something Mantis had never seen before. Both the dancing and the small box, that is.

After the song was over, Peter looked over at the door to catch his adopted sister watching him. He jumped back and took his headphones off.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"About one minute." Mantis pointed to his walkman, "What is that? You were listening to it during our first encounter. When you first arrived."

"Yeah, it's my Walkman." Peter said and placed the headphones on Mantis' head, startling her as he did.

Peter knew the perfect song to play. "Living Thing by Electric Light Orchestra." He shared the information he knew, "Came out in 1976. My mom loved this song."

"These are very lovely sounds!" Mantis raised her voice, not knowing the tone of sound she was making.

The song was definitely catchy. Peter watched as Mantis attempted to dance, it wasn't good, but this was her first time. 

Peter joined along, dancing the same way when Mantis entered the room.

Both of them laughed as they watched each other danced in their own, odd way. 

"I can tell these sounds bring you supreme joy!" Mantis laughed and removed the headphones, handing the Walkman back to Peter. 

As Peter tried grabbing it from her, he realized she didn't let go and noticed her antennas glowing, a bad sign for Peter.

"And, also, such sadness." Mantis expression quickly changed. "You are a very nostalgic person." She choked out and dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Peter backed up a little, frightened by her sudden shift in emotion. He got down to his knees. "Hey, hey, woah. What's the matter? Why're you are crying?" Peter realized her sadness washed over to him as well. "Why am I crying? Oh god!" He wept into his hand.

"The little box," Mantis pointed to the Walkman, "It brings you so much sorrow."

They both shot up a look when they heard a knock at the door.

"Are you two alright?" Ego asked, not wanting to know what's been going on.

Mantis wiped her eyes with her arm and picked herself up. "I am sorry for that. Th-that has never happened before." 

Peter also picked himself up and dusted his shirt off, as if nothing had happened. "It's cool. I'm cool." He catches his breath, wiping his own eyes.

"Is this Living Things?" Ego asked as he listened to the music, putting one side of the headphones close to his ear.

Peter nodded. "Eyup. Mom loved it."

Ego nodded in agreement. "She loved every song, Pete." He handed the Walkman back to him and grabbed Mantis by the wrist. "It's getting late, son. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Of course.. Dad." Peter placed the small box on his nightstand and waved bye to his sister. "Night Mantis. I'll show you more music that we can dance to, tomorrow."

She waved goodbye in return and quickly followed Ego as he tugged her away from Peters room.

Mantis knew it was the time of day to help Ego sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mantis knew that Peter would last longer than the other children. The light he created - he was one step ahead than most of Egos children.

Mantis prayed Ego let him stay longer, as Peter told her they would dance and listen to music. 

But then again, Ego never had a child with the celestial gene. She didn't know what Ego was planning to do.

—

Peter didn't want to be up this early. But, anything for his father, he guessed. It was too early for Peters liking that he forgot his Walkman and dozed off on the tram, on their way to another palace.

"That song your mother loved, 'Brandy you're a fine girl'," Ego caught Peters attention, who looked up at him with heavy eyes, "The song where the sailor loves the girl, but it isn't his place. Right?"

Peter slowly nodded.

"The sea calls upon great men, and sometimes we are deprived the pleasures of mortals."

"You might not be mortal, but I am. I could've died being with Yondu." Peter chuckled at his own comment.

Ego smiled. "Death will remain a stranger to both of us as long as the light burns within the planet."

The Terrans eyes slowly widened, "You saying I'm immortal? Really? No joke?"

"No joke." Ego assured him. "As long as the light exists."

Peter stood up quickly, causing him to become dizzy, which left after a couple of seconds. "Ca-Can I use the light to make cool things? Like you!" 

"It'll take thousands of years to do so, but yes. I don't see why."

Peter fist pumped the air. "Get ready for an eight hundred foot statue of Pac Man, Skeletor, Heather Locklear! I'm gonna make some weird shit." He covered his mouth, realizing what he said. "Sorry. Yondu usually lets me swear... If it's not around him."

Ego smile was kind and placed his arm around him. "Son, I can't wait to see your weird shit."

"Wow, that.."

"Came out a little disgusting."

They chuckled as the tram finally came to a stop.

"Come, son."

* * *

Mantis realized she really loved Peter. Not like the 'romantic' love, luckily, but the brother-sister love she always wanted with some of the other kids.

Months ago, a little Aris girl named Briq, who was around the same age as Mantis, came to the Egos planet with a doll. 

It was an ordinary porcelain doll with curly, brown hair. Not much, but it meant a lot to Mantis after Briq disappeared.

"Briq," Mantis whispered to the doll, "Do you think it is normal to love someone? Ego has always said that you shouldn't love someone if you know they'll leave you." 

She waited a couple of seconds, as if the doll were to respond.

"I won't fail Peter like I failed you, Briq."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this longer  
> But it was too long for my liking
> 
> Y'all, help your girl Mantis. She's dying
> 
> Plz comment


	6. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here, I'm queer, I'm ready to make another chapter

For two days straight, Ego has been teaching Peter how to control his powers. Most of the time Peter will make the same thing. A ball.

Mantis, on the other hand, would pop in every hour to check up on the Terran. Every time she'd checked on him, she would try to avoid Ego. Not that she would have to worry about him, as he would just ignore her most of the time.

Peter woke up at 7 AM and training would end at 6 PM, leaving the baby bug alone. 

Not like the humanoid insect was sad about being alone, she was use to it, it gave her enough time to watch over Peter and to take care of herself.

On the third day, Mantis ran up to Peter as he and Ego were taking a five minute break

"Peter!" Mantis yelped, running over and giving him a tight enough hug.

"Hey Mantis!" Peter gave her hug in return, "What are you doing here? Again?"

The insect let go of him, "I just.. Wanted to see my bro-ter in action."

"Unfortunately," Ego interrupted, making his way into the conversation, "I'm afraid you won't be able to check up on Peter after this visitation of yours, Mantis."

This caused to raise some brows from both Peter and Mantis. 

"You see kids," Ego began, "Today Peter needs to know more. More about himself and what he is. He just needs to readjust the way he processes life."

Peter gave him a small shrug, and turned back around to his sister to give her one last hug, "I'll see you later, okay? We can listen to Livin' Things when I get back." 

Slightly saddened, Mantis agreed and made her way back to her room, letting the doors of the palace close behind her.

The young Terran, despite not knowing what 'readjust he's processing life' means, agreed to go along with his father.

Ego led him further into the palace to where the wax-like dioramas were.

* * *

"Does eternity get boring?" 

Ego patted Peter on the shoulder, "Not if you have a purpose Peter." He admitted, "I told you how all those years ago I had an unceasing impulse to find life."

They both watched as the wax diorama took the shape of Ego facing a small Krylorian girl. 

The planet let out a disappointing sigh and continued, "But when I did find it, it was all so.. disappointing." He let go Peters shoulder, placing his hand behind his back, "I then came to the realization that my innate desire to seek out other life was not so I could walk among that life."

Ego knelt down to his sons eye-level.

"Dad?"

"I found meaning, Peter." Ego placed a finger on the Terrans forehead, causing white light to burst out of Peter.

Cosmos filled Peters eyes.

"I see **eternity**." Peter said, sounding like he fully understood.

A minute went by and Peters eyes went back to normal and the white light disappeared from his body.

He oddly laughed from the experience, which quickly stopped once he saw dioramas of cosmic plants overgrowing on planets.

"I needed to grow and to spread, covering all that exist, until everything is me." Ego explained, "The only problem was that a single celestial doesn't have that much power to create such an enterprise." 

The diorama slowly changed again to species of female aliens, including Meredith Quill.

One particular species caught Peters eyes. All the way at the top corner was the same species as Mantis, a humanoid insectoid lady. 

"Mantis.. Is my half sister?"

"I suppose so. Picked her up while she was still in larva state." Ego revealed, making the diorama disappear, "By the time she hatched, I could tell already she didn't have the celestial gene, just like every other kid."

Peters face quickly saddened, "Other... Other kids? You had sex with these ladies, left them and made them have kids?"

"Precisely." 

"What happened?" Peter asked, "What happened to all the kids before me?"

The planet was hesitant with all the questions, "Killed, as they were worthless." 

Tears strikes the corner of Peters eyes, "You said you loved my mother."

"I did, Peter. Meredith Quill; knew every word to every song that came on the radio-"

By now, the young Terran wasn't listening anymore, as he blanked out. Tears rolled down his face, but he wasn't sure what he was really crying about. His late mother or the hundred of siblings he never met. Maybe both.

When Ego wasn't looking, Peter made a beeline for the door, getting out of the room before Ego could notice.

He noticed. And he wasn't happy. 

"PETER!"

* * *

"Mantis! MantisMantisMantis-" Peter repeated as he made his way to his sisters room.

Once he made it, he quickly locked the door so their father wouldn't enter so quick.

Mantis was on the floor playing with the porcelain doll. She looked up at the shaken Terran, surprised by his sudden entrance.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Mantis- Ego-" more tears rolled down his face, looking like he could breakdown at any second. He quickly calmed down when Mantis placed a hand on his.

"Peter, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Dad- Ego, he's- We're half siblings."

"Half-siblings?"

He groaned a bit. "We share half of the same blood; Ego is your dad."

The insect fiddled with the gloves on her hands, unsure how to respond to that just yet.

Both half-planets snapped their heads to the sound of Ego yelling for Peter.

"In there." Mantis whispered and pointed to the wardrobe, which honestly had repeats of the same clothes she had.

"Really?" Peter said as he entered the wardrobe and looked at clothes she had.

She didn't say anything and quickly closed the doors as she heard Ego pounding the door to her room.

"Mantis, open the door, right now!" 

Mantis shuddered, she hated when Ego would yell and scream. Especially towards her. 

She walked over and unlocked the door, Ego letting himself in the second she unlocked it. 

"Where is he?"

"Where is who, Ego?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me." Ego picked up both of Mantis' hands, holding them in his own, "Three people live here, Mantis." He pushed his thumbs into her palms.

She winced a little, "E-Ego, I'm certain I haven't seen Peter."

He pushed his thumbs harder, "Find. Him."

From inside the wardrobe, Peter watched, through a small crack of the door, as Ego was hurting Mantis. He knew that Ego doesn't care for anyone other than himself. 

After a while, Ego let get of his daughters hand, scoffing a bit. Without a word, he left the room, leaving Mantis rubbing her hands for the pain to go away. 

Peter left wardrobe after a couple of seconds and looked at her hands, "Mantis, does he normally do this to you?"

She didn't say anything, but she did nod. 

"Sis.."

"We have to get out of here."

* * *

Making sure their father wasn't around, Peter and Mantis ran swiftly to the entrance. 

"Are you sure that if we go somewhere far from here, Ego won't find us?"

"Trust me, brother. He can't reach us from anywhere that far."

Peter smiled suddenly, "And I can call Yondu! He can pick us up!" He patted around his pockets, "If I could just find it-" he was stopped by a sudden cosmic tendril shot up in his body

He could feel life being sucked out of him.

"Peter!" Mantis yelled, reaching out for him.

The tendril disappeared after a while, letting Peter fall to the ground. Ego came up behind him. 

"You really need to grow up." Ego grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to stand up. "Thank you for finding him, Mantis."

Mantis covered his mouth and let tears stream down her face.

The planet forcefully pulled Peter back to the palace, with Peter trying his best to push his father's arm away.

"Mantis!" Peter called, "Mantis please! H-Help!" 

The insect watched as her father pulled Peter away with him yelling 'Mantis please' and 'Help' over and over.

Until they were fully gone, Mantis dashed back to room and went straight for under the bed. 

Under, she pulled out a box filled with devices from children. Devices that Yondu had given them all and none every called back.

She picked out a random one and called the only contact on it.

* * *

"Cap'n, it's time we start going. It's been a week." Kraglin reminded Yondu.

Every time a kid is delivered, Yondu makes the Ravagers ship wait nearby Ego's planet, in case a child really does call.

None so far.

"I suppose yer right, Krags." Yondu sighed, placing his arms on his legs and hid his face, "I actually thought Quill would call this time, you know?"

Kraglin shrugged, "Come 'ere cap." He leaned down and gave him a kiss, to which Yondu kissed him in return as well. It seemed a little too sloppy. 

Yondu's eyes widened as he heard a vibrating and beeping from his pocket. 

"Kraglin, move!" He pushed Kraglin aside and grabbed the device, answering it, "Quill?"

A small voice croaked, "Yondu Udonta?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S h i t


	7. Final decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed and this is the ending. Mantis and Peter will return as half siblings in one-shots, cause that's the only thing I'm good at

Peter Jason Quill. Ten years old. Half Terran, half Celestial. Currently having a tendril into his body and being used as a battery.

This isn't exactly what Peter wanted as a father. He wanted someone to play catch with him, not someone who used their kid as land development.

Ego talked; explaining more about what the Terrans new purpose is.

Peter didn't listen. He almost accepted his fate. This is how he'll live for the next whatever many years. 

Alone. 

Probably never seeing Yondu or Kraglin again. 

" _Ego!_ "

That's a familiar voice to Peter- Ah, Mantis. He probably never see his newly discovered half-sister again-

"Ego, let him go!" Mantis pleaded, running over to her 'father', "Let him go, Ego!" She repeated.

The Insectoid barged into him, but he was definitely stronger than her, he didn't show any reaction. Ego continued watching his son being sucked alive.

Mantis weakly hit him, over and over again. She repeated ' _Ego, let him go_ ', sobbing. But he didn't listen. Ego didn't bother to listen to any of his kids. 

This went on for a while and it finally got to Ego.

He sighed, "Mantis," Ego harshly pulled her away from him, "What- What is that you want?"

She wiped her eyes and glared over to Peter. 

"I want.. I want you to die."

He chuckled, "If only, right?"

And for the first time, something Mantis wanted to do for a million of years, she punched him. In the face. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to anger Ego. 

Ego growled and pushed her away, "I see where you two get it from."

Before anyone of the three could say or do anything, there was a loud bang on the door.

Both stared at the door and stayed quiet as the banging on the door got louder.

It didn't take long until a gun was used to bust open the door and group of god knows how many men came rushing in, yelling and such. 

" _Ravagers._ " Ego quietly stated. He took a shot to the head, causing the tendril to disappear and Peter to fall down.

Peter panted, "What.. the.. HELL!" He shouted.

Mantis ran to his side, "Peter, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He turned his head to see what the commotion was. "R-Ravagers?"

"Ravagers."

The Ravagers split in half, letting Yondu and Kraglin through.

"I told you, Ego," Yondu whistled, making an arrow appear out of nowhere in front of Ego, "If anything happened to Quill, I will find out." 

"And sad enough, we found out." Kraglin, carrying a giant knife and threatening the planet, spoke up from behind Yondu.

Yondu snapped his fingers, then all hell broke loose. 

Ravagers, were just shooting, left to right, just everywhere. At Ego, the wall, the ceiling. 

Mostly at Ego though.

It didn't do much, as Ego kept regenerating, but it did slow him down.

Mantis helped Peter up, but they know they would probably get shot at with lasers flying all over the the place.

"We gotta go." Peter babbled. 

The Insectoid nodded and headed towards another door close by. Fortunately, this mansion had many doors. Kind of stupid, really.

They had to make a quick stop.

* * *

They both entered Peters temporary room first. 

Peter sat on the bed while Mantis picked up his backpack and Walkman. 

"Sis?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Are you.. Gonna stay? With the Ravagers?"

Hesitation filled the room. Mantis didn't answer his question and handed him the backpack.

"Can you walk now?"

Peter grabbed his bag and got off the bed, nodding. 

They gave each other a quick smile then ran into Mantis' soon-to-be-former room to grab the doll she admired so much. Peter didn't ask about it, considering he had something that reminded him of someone too.

Both were finally able to make it through another exit through the mansion. They ran across the land get to the only ship on the planet. 

One could hear the sounds of guns and men yelling still going on inside the mansion. They were loud outside as they were inside.

When Mantis and Peter finally made it inside the ship, they knew it was finally over for them.

They knew that their time with Ego was finally fucking over.

* * *

The fight from inside definitely took a while, as Mantis and Peter were able to take a tour of half of the ship, and the ship was pretty large.

It stopped when Yondu threatened Ego that he'll never come to find these kids again and that he will no longer work for him.

Yondu didn't say what happened after, other than all the cursing Ego spouted out as they were leaving. 

Ego knew he could keep them here, but that would waste his time.

By the time the Ravagers finally came back to the ship, Mantis and Peter were laying on the floor listening to music on the Walkman.

"Mantis, Quill, get up." Yondu demanded, not sounding all too happy. 

The half-planets both sprung up and stood up straight, almost military style.

"You two got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Mantis. Nine years old. Half Empathic Insectoid Being, Half Planet. Currently crying in front of Yondu, Kraglin and Peter about helping Ego for all those years. 

"There's no need to cry, Girlie." Yondu said, in a useless calming tone.

"But, I'm the one who took the devices from the other kids." Mantis croaked. 

"But," Peter placed his hand on her shoulder, "That proves that you're just good at pickpocketing. Remember when I fell to the ground and you grabbed it?"

Mantis gave him a small, sad nod. 

Peter looked over at Yondu and Kraglin, "We could always use a pickpocketer, right?"

Kraglin scratched his chin, "I mean, we always do, right cap'?"

It almost convinced Yondu, but he just needs a little more evidence.

"I-I can make people go to sleep. Watch." She placed her hand on Peters cheek.

"Hey, what the hell are you-"

" _Sleep_ " she said, letting Peter fall to the ground and snore himself to sleep.

Kraglins eyes widen and grabbed onto Yondus arm, "Cap', boss, Yondu, we gotta keep her."

With a sigh, Yondu nodded, "She's always welcome. I just wanted to see what else she could do."

Mantis wiped the last of her tears away and gave Yondu an unasked more hug. It shocked him at first, but he gave her a small smile and hugged her back.

Finally, Mantis was part of a family. A _real_ family.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by, and the ship was sound asleep. Other than all the loud ass snoring all around.

Yondu and Kraglin slept in the same bed while... Peter and Mantis basically forced themselves to join them. 

Peter on top of Yondus leg, drooling all over them and Mantis slept in the middle of the happy couple and gripped onto Kraglins shirt.

"Cap', do you really think it was a good idea for us to.. Take care of Egos kids?" Kraglin whispered.

"I mean, sure." Yondu shrugged and whispered back, "It's not their fault who their father was, he wasn't their daddy."

The Xandarian faked a gag, "Don't say 'daddy' Yondu. It's weird and gross."

"Daddy, daddy, daddy-"

"Yondont, I swear to god, I will wake these kids up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED MAKING THE ENDING SERIOUS, BUT I CANT
> 
> SUE ME
> 
> Y'all, this is literally the second time I've actually finished a story. 
> 
> Oh, my mama I be breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please comment and kudo  
> I'm desperate for that sort of stuff


End file.
